Advancements in technology and a competitive market have motivated manufacturers of portable devices, such as cell phones or personal digital assistants (PDAs), to include features that make the portable device more attractive to consumers. Often times, the additional features are unrelated to the portable device's primary purpose, and instead, are there to provide convenience to consumers. For example, many cell phones have an embedded digital camera, a calculator, or other peripheral features.
However, these additional features have yet to improve a consumer's experience while shopping at a retailer, such as a grocery or department store. Specifically, portable devices currently provide the consumer with a limited ability to research and purchase products while shopping at a store. Accordingly, a portable device is needed that allows a consumer to research and purchase items while shopping at a retailer.